Every Time We Touch
by xSecretHeart
Summary: The first time I heard this song, it couldn't get out of my head. So here's a song fic I just typed up about Inuyasha finally telling Kagome his true feelings after a night of visiting dirt brain. ...I mean, Kikyou R&R! one shot.


Every Time We Touch

Disclaimer/A/N: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and the song belongs to Cascada, both of whom are extremely talented women.

Now, let's cut the chit chat; on with the story!

* * *

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me;_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

Kagome woke up that day, lonelier than ever. She had dry tears on her pillow, from last night when Inuyasha went to Kikyou. She looked up at the Goshinboku from her sleeping bag, and glanced the man she fell in love with. She sighed. No matter how painful her experience has and will be, or how lonely she ends up feeling, she harbors the knowledge that she can't live without this hanyou.

_Cuz every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time kiss,_

_I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beast fast,_

_I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

She closed her eyes in an attempt to clear the image of her incarnation with Inuyasha. She looked back on the time in Kaguya's castle when the only thing she could do was kiss Inuyasha, and she remembered the feel of his lips pressed up to hers--she felt so…needed. Even if Inuyasha chose Kikyou in the end, she will stay with him…forever if need be.

_Cuz every time we touch,_

_I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life._

She turned to her side; her eyes still shut, and gently grinned. Just last week, something amazing happened. When Kagome tripped on a root and fell, Inuyasha didn't yell at her, but instead, he reached his hand out to help her up. And when she grabbed his hand, she felt a spark-like feeling shoot up her arm; and when she looked up at him with round eyes, she found him looking at her with a mirrored expression. Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute.

_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

And then, her depressed mind flashed back to an image with Kikyou and Inuyasha, both happy and content with each other. Silent tears slid down her cheek, until she heard the rustling of tree branches and felt two strong arms around her.

"Kagome, why are you crying? You know I have no idea what to do when you cry…" Inuyasha trailed off, with a desperately clueless tone. She leaned into him and furiously wiped the tears away; plastering on a fake smile she reassured, "I'm okay now, Inuyasha. A bad dream is all. You know how girls are. We sometimes cry for no reason…"

_Through the good and the bad times, we've been through it all;_

_You help me rise, when I fall._

Inuyasha shook his head unbelievably. With all they've been through together, he knew she was just trying to cover up the truth. He picked her up bridal style, and ran full speed with a very puzzled looking Kagome.

_Cuz every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

Inuyasha had come to a decision two nights ago, the day he felt an inevitable spark shoot up his arm when Kagome took his hand. He knew it broke Kagome's heart every time he goes to chase after Kikyou, but before now, he thought he was in love with the undead priestess. Now he realized his true feelings. When he first tasted her sweet lips in Kaguya's castle, he felt his heart soar…he just didn't really take notice of it.

_Cuz every time we touch,_

_I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart be so,_

_I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life. _

He realized the reason he couldn't sleep every time Kagome went to her time, was because he couldn't hear her heart beat or her soft, even breathing when she slept. He realized that the reason why he was always so furious when Kouga or _Hobo_ even looked at Kagome the wrong way, was because he was afraid that they might take her away from him…and he wouldn't be able to live with that. He set her down and took a deep breath.

"I went to Kikyou last night," Inuyasha began.

Her heart was already breaking from the prospect of hearing the words she has always been afraid of hearing, 'I know that we've been through a lot together, but now that Kikyou and I have made a decision to mate…I don't need you here Kagome.'

He continued while looking at everything but her, "To tell her that I have made a decision…"

Her eyes were pooling unshed tears. He wasn't even trying to look at her! Was she that hideous?

Inuyasha took a deep breath and said all at once, "**Itoldher**that**I**don't**loveher**anymore…ItoldherthatIlove**KagomeHigurashi**."

Her thoughts were buzzing around like angry bees, and all she heard was, "I told her I love her; _not_ Kagome Higurashi." Kagome's tears spilled out, and she was about turn, when she felt warm lips press against hers. Acting on instinct, her eyes fluttered closed.

After a few moments, they parted to breathe, and with both confidence and concern in his voice, Inuyasha announced more slowly, "I told Kikyou that I don't love her anymore. I told her that I love KAGOME HIGURASHI. Didn't you hear me the first time?"

Kagome turned bright red.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't get this frickin idea out of my stubborn head, so I wrote it. I apologize if the words to the song aren't perfect; I just typed them out of memory. (I was too lazy to look 'em up.) PLEASE REVIEW! –No flames, please! 


End file.
